


reunited

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy Ending, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Nothing Descriptive Though As This Is A Morning After Request Fill, Post-Recall, Reunited and It Feels So Good, So Sweet That My Teeth Hurt, Soft McCree, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: His eyes still remained the same warm brown that you had fallen in love with. Even after all these years apart, McCree remained as warm and as loving as he was when you first met.





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon Asked: I'm sorry for requesting so much I just love your blog djdjsjjdd can i pwease have Jesse who hasn't seen his fem!so since the deadlock days reunite in modern times? i had a dream like this and it was wonderful ;w; nsfw is welcome~**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

You were roused from a heavy slumber, the first thing you felt was how heavy and well worked your body felt, the cool air from the air conditioner and the warm heat you were pressed up against. The familiar musk and snoring greeted you making you smile. 

McCree. 

The bed was soft and warm with him here, you could feel his arms wrapped around you, holding you close. Clothes nonexistent, thrown about whatever which way both you and McCree deemed as a worthy area to be thrown before you were latched onto one another again. McCree’s familiar musk making you feel safe, warm and happy. It had been so long since you had last seen one another, always worried about him after Blackwatch stormed the Deadlock base, worry after everything fell apart with Overwatch, but here he is. Right here next to you. 

You ran your hands over his back, tangling the hair on McCree’s back with the circular motions you were doing with your hand. His skin was a bit rougher than you remembered it, it wasn’t a pure white canvas, but one covered in the scars of his past and what showed what he did to survive. Now his skin was a little bit rougher, his hair hadn’t changed much during those years, a little bit longer than before, but now his facial hair did; a thick, brown and bushy mess that felt a bit itchy when he kissed you. But it suited him, suited the cowboy persona he had which made you lick your lips the moment he leaned down to kiss you. 

His eyes still remained the same warm brown that you had fallen in love with. Even after all these years apart, McCree remained as warm and as loving as he was when you first met. 

“Mmmm, morning Darlin,” McCree’s voice was rough, still heavily drenched in sleep. His calloused hand reaching to caress your cheek, with a pleasant hum you leaned into his touch. “What do you want to eat? I’ll make it my treat as a thank you for such a good night.” 

You felt your face flush with embarrassment at McCree’s words. 

“Pancakes… I missed the ones you made.” your reply was quite, earning a smile from McCree, who leaned down towards your face. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For a lot of things Sugar. For waiting for me for so long and taking me back. There are so many things that I can’t think of off the top of my head. Just.. thank you for still being you.” McCree’s voice wavered, raw with what he felt, bared just as openly as it was last night. 

Smiling you leaned forward, closing the distance between your lips and kissed McCree’s warm and chapped lips. 

“I told you that I’d wait for you Cowboy. That wasn’t a lie.”


End file.
